


同行者

by huangliubuduren



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: 无前因后果，摸鱼混更





	同行者

“你会在这种事情上浪费魔力，这不像你。”但丁在粗重的喘息声中挤出一句话，同行者的手指塞在他嘴巴里捏着他的舌头，虚幻的手套织物触感和冰冷的非人之体触感让但丁发怵，他努力地分泌口水，盼望着这样能恶心到他洁癖哥哥的同行者，而那个影子只是更深地把手指插进他喉咙里，引出一串干呕。

“但你也挺喜欢的。”维吉尔一手玩捏着但丁的乳头，另一手裹着但丁和同行者的阴茎并在一起撸动。但丁湿得要命，屁股紧紧锁着他的阴茎，淫水顺着茎柱堵不住地往下淌，打湿了维吉尔的阴囊。黏稠的感觉令维吉尔多少有些不太舒服，他只有更用力地操进但丁屁股里，让濡湿的肠道献媚地吮吸，肛口箍在他阴茎根部的快感多少才能让他忘掉黏满体液的不适。

同行者像一堵墙壁，承担了但丁大部分的重量和恼怒，阴茎贴着但丁的滑动，被浇得湿滑，却依然是冷漠的面孔，半透明的眼睛直视但丁，让但丁在被快感搅得一塌糊涂的脑子里浮起他们上次吵架的原因，维吉尔贴在每个墙角里的摄像头也是这样冷酷地窥视他。但丁又生气起来，猛地夹了一下维吉尔的阴茎，那根大屌亘在他屁股里的感觉过于鲜明，每次都有种要被操进脑子里的错觉。维吉尔失算地喘了一声，用力抽了他屁股一巴掌，但丁叼着同行者手指大声叫出来，快乐地将舌头塞进指缝里去。

维吉尔的手脱开两人阴茎，但丁挺腰把龟头抵在同行者小腹上摩擦，前液湿乎乎的，他不知羞耻地扭动腰部，骑在维吉尔的阴茎上勾引同行者，他好奇影子是否有自主意识已经很久了，他把手指吮得啧啧有声，露出和他为维吉尔口交时一样的表情来。维吉尔舔着他颈侧动脉，气声低沉：“我一个还不够吗？”

但丁无法回答。维吉尔的手指摸向被撑得褶皱消失的肛口，贴着阴茎滑进去，粉红的肉穴被扯成深红的薄膜，同行者放低身子，沉默地将龟头抵在硬扯出的小口，随着维吉尔的抽插，猛然并进去。强烈的撕裂和饱涨感犹如洪水涌入狭小的河道，但丁尖叫起来，眼泪与口水一同淌下，混着汗水把脸庞搞得乱糟糟。同行者手臂跨过他腋下支撑住但丁软倒的身体，维吉尔掐着他的腰，舔着他耳后皮肤上的汗水，滚烫的吐息喷在他耳廓上，他身后是维吉尔身前也是维吉尔，但丁放大的瞳孔透过半透明的同行者看到房间内的装饰，不真实感让他突然恐惧起来，含混地叫着维吉尔的名字，扭头要和他接吻。维吉尔咬着他肩膀紧绷的肌肉，恶狼捕捉到猎物，伸手胡乱摸索但丁的阴茎，比皮肤粗糙的手套布料擦过冠状沟，他随手撸了两下，但丁便在没有得到应得的吻的委屈里蜷起脚趾哭叫着高潮了，维吉尔爱死了但丁高潮时不规律收缩抽搐的肠壁，唤回同行者，紧紧抱着但丁，独享这份只有他能享受到的极乐。


End file.
